Man of Steel
Man of Steel is the 2013 super-hero movie based on the DC Comics character Superman. Directed by Zack Snyder and produced by Director of The Dark Knight Trilogy Christopher Nolan, his wife Emma Thomas and Charles Roven. The story and screenplay was written by David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan. It will star Henry Cavill as Superman and will be released June 14, 2013 and in IMAX. Synopsis Clark Kent/Kal-El is a young twenty something journalist who feels alienated by powers beyond anyone’s imagination. Transported to Earth years ago from Krypton, an advanced alien planet, Clark struggles with the ultimate question – Why am I here? Shaped by the values of his adoptive parents Martha and Jonathan Kent, Clark soon discovers that having super abilities means making very difficult decisions. But when the world needs stability the most, it comes under attack. Will his abilities be used to maintain peace or ultimately used to divide and conquer? Clark must become the hero known as “Superman,” not only to shine as the world’s last beacon of hope but to protect the ones he loves. Plot Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman **Dylan Sprayberry as young Clark Kent - age 13 **Cooper Timberline as young Clark Kent - age 9 *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as Gen. Dru-Zod *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Richard Schiff as Emil Hamilton *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy *Michael Kelly as Steven Lombard *Harry Lennix as Gen. Swanwick *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Jack Foley as Pete Ross *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordman Planets *Earth *Krypton Locations Countries *United States of America *Canada Places *Smallville *Metropolis *Cordova *Phantom Zone *Ellesmere Island *Edwards Air Force Base Other *Daily Planet Building *Kent Farm *Fortress of Solitude *Metropolis Central Station *House of El Homestead *Clark Kent's House *Smallville Elementary School *Smallville Town Hall *Smallville Fire Station *Smallville Trust Bank *LexCorp Tower *Oil Rig *Cassidy Pub Vehicles *Fortress of Solitude *Kal-El's Spaceship *Black Zero *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Humvee *M1 Abrams *M2 Bradley *Hughes OH-6 Cayuse *Sikorsky HH-60 Jayhawk Organizations *Daily Planet *United States of America Armed Forces *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Metropolis Police Department *Smallville Police Department *LexCorp *Smallville Sentinel *Metropolis Taxi Company *Metropolis Metro Cab *WXTZ-TV Quotes *''"It's not from this world Clark. And niether are you"'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time they will join you in the sun. In time you will help them accomplish wonders."'' - Jor-El to Kal-El *''"My father told me that if the world found out who I really was, they'd reject me. He was convinced that the world wasn't ready. What do you think?"'' - Superman to Lois Lane *''"You have to keep this side of yourself a secret."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"I have so many questions. Where do I come from?"'' - Kal-El to Jor-El *''"You've just got to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be Clark. Whoever than man is good character or bad. He's going to change the world."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"People are afraid of what they don't understand."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended? What if they aspired to become something greater?"'' - Jor-El *''"My name is General Zod. For sometime your world has sheltered one of my citizens. I request you return this individual to my custody."'' - General Zod to Earth *''"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you."'' - Jor-El to Kal-El Trivia *This is the second time that a Batman film series creator has taken over the Superman film project. This happened when original Batman film series creator Tim Burton was attached to the Superman project back in 1995, eventually leaving for Sleep Hollow after spending $30 miliion on production. *David Goyer, James McTiegue, Jonathan Nolan and Chris Columbus were all linked with Directing the movie. *The actual shortlist for Directing was: Zack Snyder, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves, Jonathan Liebesman, Darren Aronofsky, Ben Affleck and Duncan Jones. Zack Snyder was chosen as the eventual Director. *Actors Henry Cavill, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer and Matthew Goode were considered to play Superman. Henry Cavill was chosen to play Superman. *Cavill was attached to a previous film incarnation that was to be released in 2004 but the project fell through of Superman Returns was released with Brandon Routh in the role. *Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. Anne Hathaway went on to play Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. See Also *Rumors *Kal-El External links *Man of Steel at IMDb *Man of Steel at Wikipedia Media Video:Man of Steel - Jor-El Trailer|Jor-El Teaser Video:Man Of Steel - Official Teaser Trailer (2013) HD|Jonathan Kent Teaser Video:Man of Steel Official Trailer (2013) - Superman Movie HD|Trailer #2 Video:Man of Steel - Official Trailer 3 HD|Trailer #3 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 1|TV Spot #1 Video:Man of Steel - 'You Are Not Alone' TV Spot - Official Warner Bros. UK|TV Spot #2 Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Movies